Kick Some Asteroid!
Kick Some Asteroid is a two-part story that was published in issue 24 of the Moshi Monsters Magazine. Characters Story Part One Greetings, readers! Elder Furi here. Do you ever stare in to the night sky? If you do you may well have spotted a cosmic commotion amongst the stars. And that's because the most recent mission saw my brave Super Moshis marooned in space as they attempted to... Kick Some Asteroid! Having been tricked into an escape pod by sneaky Dr. Strangeglove, the Super Moshis found themselves hurtling through the swooniverse, past slack holes and goopernovas, straight into an asteroid field! Worse still, the Zoshlings were now prisoners aboard their own ship because Strangeglove had seized control of the Rhapsody 2 and set a course for the mysterious growing star. But the Super Moshis didn't have time to worry about all that. They had problems of their own! Then suddenly... THUMP! Phew! Our heroes somehow managed to dodge disaster and crash-land on a strange asteroid. But how would they ever blast off from this eerie lump of rock?Maybe they could contact Captain Squirk using the escape pod's monitor? After a few technical hiccups, the Captain's friendly Zoshling face appeared. He was still trapped aboard the Rhapsody 2 - but that didn't sound so bad once he explained that the Super Moshis' escape pod had landed on top of a mine filled with highly explosive Cosmic Rox. Eek! This gave the Super Moshis an idea: perhaps they could use the Cosmic Rox to launch the pod back into space? It was time to get off this empty rock - and that meant going outside to explore. It was one small step for the Super Moshis, one giant leap for Moshikind. But the second our caped friends stepped onto the asteroid's surface they realised they were not alone! A crazy hermit called Wally Warpspeed started yelling at the Supers for crashing on his asteroid. He explained how he had blasted off from the Moshi world on a lone expedition in search of Cosmic Rox. But the bungling Space Moshi had accidentally blown up his own ship and been stranded on the asteroid ever since! But it wasn't Wally's fault. He blamed Fizzy the Lipsmacking Bubbly who had come along for the ride. According to Wally, this little Moshling's bubbly soda went POP! whenever it touched Cosmic Rox. Part Two This gave the Supers an out-of-this-world idea. Maybe Fizzy could blow open the blocked entrance to the mine and help blast the escape pod back into the swooniverse by detonating the Cosmic Rox inside? Plan in place, the Super Moshis got to work. First of all they helped Fizzy escape from Wally's spaceship. Fizzy was so grateful he agreed to spill some of his pop. KABOOM! The mine entrance was open. As they explored the spooky mine, the Super Moshis soon discovered there was life below the surface too. Well, sort of, because as they fumbled around in the dark they stumbled across Rover, Wally's Crater Cruiser. But was Rover a barking pet or a bonkers vehicle? It was hard to tell because a gaggle of naughty Astro Gremlins had taken Rover to pieces! Now as you probably know, Super Moshis love pets and critters nearly as much as cars and cruisers so they zapped the Gremlins using Rover's headlights. Blinding! And before you could bark 'woof woof' he was good as new. The naughty Astro Gremlins realised how silly they had been (so would you if you came face to face with the Super Moshis!) and offered to help by dragging their stash of Cosmic Rox underneath the escape pod. THINGS WERE LOOKING UP! When the Super Moshis returned to the surface, Wally was overjoyed to see his four-wheeled friend. In fact the miserable old miner looked a little upset to see the Super Moshis preparing to leave. But there was no time for long goodbyes because our heroes had to catch up with their Zoshling friends. Fizzy slopped some soda on the Cosmic Rox and KABOOM! the escape pod blasted back into space, towards the star, which was getting bigger and brighter by the second! And that reminds me... the star that burns twice as bright is probably not a star at all. Hmmm... I have a bad feeling about this! WHAT WILL HAPPEN? Why is Strangeglove so determined to get to that star? Are the Zoshlings safe? And is it just me or is Sillimanjaro starting to melt? Find out next time. Same place, same Moshi Magazine! It's gonna be C.L.O>N.C.-tastically cosmic! Category:Stories